Kamen Rider Xtreme Special: The Frozen Miracle
by guncannon109
Summary: Winter comes to Ardent City once more as on a calm night, Alex Darwin receives a visitor from the most unexpected of people. It is the season to be reminded of what you have and to give to others what they cannot gain on their own. Merry Christmas, and a happy holidays from my family to yours.


November 25th, 2016

The snow came down hard over Ardent City that night. With her phone to her ear, Madison stood in the cold and empty hallway of a hospital.

"How's Sam doing?" She asked with a heavy sigh as she stared out the window, "he's not causing you or Kayla too much trouble is he?"

"Oh no, he's good. We just got the little guy to bed actually," Ashley's voice echoed through the phone. "And listen… don't worry if you need to stay out late. You're needed more there than you are here."

Madison swallowed hard, looking to a door right in front of her with her back to the window. The only door with its light still on.

She breathed, then nodded, "Okay… have a good night, okay Ash?"

There was a pause from Ashley, then she spoke, "You too…"

With that, Madison hung up the phone and stared at the flickering light coming from the door in front of her. Balling up her hands, she marched through it and into the hospital room it lead into. As she entered, she turned her gaze over to a bed where Sampson lay with Alex on a chair just beside it. The room was silent, save for the single beeping of a heart monitor that was connected to the former chief of police.

"Alex," the pale police officer called out to his son from his bed, "are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere," Alex told him as he held the withered man's arm.

"Ah, there you are…" Sampson let out a sigh of relief, a grin forming on his face. "Did I ever tell you of the time Marcoh and I accidentally crashed a jack and jill?"

"Yes dad, about three times already," Said Alex with a grin, wiping his eyes with a sniffle, "you got the address mixed up, and thought you running into a drug den."

"Ah yes… Marcoh was pissed at me at first," Sampson chuckled, his faded eyes looking to his son as he tightened his grip around the young man's hand. "But over time… even he found it funny to look back on."

"Time has an odd way of doing that," Alex muttered, "doesn't it?"

"It does…" Sampson nodded as his eyes started to close. Sampson paused, then spoke again after a moment of silence. "Alex… are you still there?"

"Yes dad," Alex told him, holding his father's hand even tighter.

"My boy… come closer…" Sampson asked, motioning his free hand towards himself.

Alex stood up, then sat on the bed next to his father before wrapping his free arm over his father's shoulder. "How's that?" Alex asked.

"Perfect," said Sampson, laying back into his bed. "You know, it'll be Christmas soon… you never told me what you wanted."

"Dad, it's a bit early, don't you think?" Alex managed a chuckle, locking eyes with Madison who shot a grin back to him before the young man looked back to his father. "Besides, you've given me enough as it is. This year… why don't I get you something you really want?"

"What I want?" Sampson asked. There was another pause, the former police chief then reaching his arm up and cupping Alex's cheek. "I want nothing more than this right here… my family."

"Dad," Alex choked up, his grin fading some, "I'm being serious."

"So am I…" Sampson said, his arm falling down to his side. "I love you… Alex…"

"I love you too dad…" Alex told him.

Madison stared at the scene. With a tear forming in her eye, her lip began to quiver as she and Alex awaited for a response from Sampson.

"Dad?" Alex called to Sampson, looking down to his father only to gasp moments later.

Sampson lay still on the hospital bed, his eyes shut with the same peaceful grin adorning his face.

"Alex?..." Madison spoke. She took a step forward, then gently placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, "Is he…"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…" he said with a small sniffle, "he's gone."

**One month later**

On the evening of December 24th, Alex stood over the counter of the kitchen in his apartment clipping shut an assortment of food container that each held a collection of festive goodies of different varieties. The young man was well dressed in a red button up shirt and an equally nice pair of black pants with matching shoes.

"Oh where is that sitter?" Madison muttered to herself as she trotted out of the bathroom in a tight black dress that hugged her figure while tying her long red hair back, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor with each step she took, "I swear, I'm never using an agency again."

"That's what you said the last seven times," Alex teased only to get a glare from his wife.

"Did you get the snacks we're bringing ready at least?" Madison asked, Alex nodded while tapping the top of each snack container. "Good," she breathed with relief.

"Hey," Alex spoke up, wrapping an arm around Madison's waist, "relax."

"Give me one reason why I should," Madison eyed him.

"Well first, we're just going to Cole, Kat and Tara's place," Alex told her. "And second," He smirked before giving his wife's hindquarters a good squeeze, "you're beautiful, and I love you."

"EPP!" Madison jumped, laughing a bit as she whacked Alex on the shoulder. "I said one reason, you perv."

"Keep the change," he laughed a little himself, "you know its all true."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Madison let out a sigh, "its bad enough Tara keeps dropping those hints of hers." Her eyes fell down to her chest, the cut of her dress becoming lower the more she gawked at it. "Maybe I should change."

"Hey now," Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, "you look fine, perfect even."

"Thats the problem!" Madison barked at him, "what if she… you know?"

Alex blinked, his eyes shooting open, "Would you want her to?"

Madison's own eyes shot open, blinking herself, "Wouldn't that bother you?!"

Alex paused for a moment, his face turning red after a moment. "Well…" he dodged his wife's gaze.

Madison gasped, "Alex!" She whacked him in the chest before bursting out laughing, "This is your cousin we're talking about!"

"Well, I mean she isn't YOUR cousin…" Alex told her. Madison stared at him, Alex taking in a big gulp, "The idea of you with another woman is hot, okay?"

"Thought so," Madison smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Feel better now that you said it you pervert?"

"Greatly," Alex nodded.

"Good," she kissed him on the cheek, "now knock it off, or I just might humor Tara's advances." She teased.

Just then, a knock came to the door. "About damn time," Alex sighed with relief as he went to the door.

Upon opening it, he was greeted not to the sight of the anticipated babysitter but to that of the chief of police instead.

"Marcoh.." Alex swallowed, looking down to see the officer held a white office box in his hands. "Whats going on?"

"This was found among Sampson's belongings," Marcoh told him, handing the box over to the young man, "based on the contents, I'm.." he breathed as Alex took the box, "I'm certain he'd want you to have it."

Holding the box, Alex felt it grow heavier the longer her stared at it.

"Alex…" Madison called out to him, "I can put that away for you, if you want."

"Its okay," Alex choked, I've got it." He took a step forward, only to stumble on his own footing and drop the box to the floor. "Oh shit!"

The trio gasped, Madison's eye darting to the back room where Sam was asleep.

Hitting the floor, the contents of the box spilled out onto the hardwood surface which included a small neatly wrapped present in green and red foil paper.

Alex froze, his hand looming over the gift. He flipped open the tag. "To Alex…" he read off, "love mom…"

"Open it Alex," Madison told him, a grin appearing on her face. "It is yours after all."

Alex looked to his wife and gulped, "are you sure?"

Madison nodded, "We have a bit of time."

"Okay," he picked up the gift and rose to his feet. He took hold of a corner of paper in his hand, "here goes."

He tore it open, gasping when he found a black box beyond the paper with his mother's silver gaia memory resting inside.

"So that's where that went…" Marcoh muttered to himself.

Alex's hand loomed over the memory's activation button, something compelling him to hit it. "FATA!" cried the memory as Alex pressed the button.

Suddenly, the lights in his apartment went out. Alex gasped, looking to the door. "Marcoh!" He gasped again, finding that Marcoh had vanished. His eyes darted around the room, only to find that Madison was gone as well. He was alone in the dark.

"I was hoping you'd find it," a calm soothing voice echoed from behind him. Alex turned around, his heart swelling when he saw his mother in a heavenly glow behind him.

"Mom?..." He questioned, taking a step towards her. "Is that really you?"

"In a sense, yes," she nodded, only to have her grin fade some. "Gordon, your father… he's gone, isn't he?"

Alex nodded, "He passed last month… but, he was happy." He sharply swallowed once more, "I didn't leave him, even at the end."

"My boo, that was not the end," Alice cooed to her son as she gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug. "Only a new beginning."

"How could that be?" Alex questioned, looking up to his mother, "That doesn't make any sense."

"This month has been hard on you, hasn't it Alex?" Alice asked, seemingly changing the subject.

Alex nodded, "It has… but what does-"

"Come with me," she extended a hand to him, "there is something I need to show you."

"Go with you?" Alex asked, placing his hand in the palm of his mother's, "Where?"

"To a woman far different than I," she grinned as the glow behind her grew and engulf herself and Alex in a blinding yet comforting light, "and the three men who changed her path for the better."

**Kamen Rider Fata: The Frozen Miracle**

As the light faded, Alex found himself suspended high above the city. It was night time and snow had covered the ground and city scape for as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa!" He screamed.

The boy clawed for something to grab onto only to find that he was not falling, in fact he was flying.

"Alex, relax," cooed the voice of his mother as a ghostly blue butterfly flew up to him. "You're alright, there's no need to scream."

After a fit of light panting, Alex steadied himself and looked to the butterfly, "Mom?... Why are you are butterfly?"

"It's complicated," she turned her gaze to a nearby window that was as reflective as a mirror, "but I'm not the only one."

Alex's gaze focused on his reflection, noticing a red butterfly in his place.

"Okay.." he let out a heavy breath, "this is pretty messed up."

"I know its a lot to get used to, but you'll be back to normal once this is all over," she said as she flew off to a pair of nearby skyscrapers. "Now come, there isn't much time."

Alex used his new wings to follow his mother towards the skyscrapers just as a humanoid kissing bug leapt between them followed by a white Kamen Rider with a blue butterfly mask.

"Alex! Hurry!" The butterfly image of Alice told her son as they pair of insects flew towards the buildings.

Landing on the balcony of one of the two skyscrapers, the kissing bug panted violently as he turned towards the rider and fired a series of pin needles from the lips of his maw.

The white rider, Fata, pulled a silver hilt from her belt, striking a red button to cause a vibrant blue energy blade to shoot out the top of it. As she landed on the balcony herself, she sliced each needle with one clean swing of her blade.

Narrowing her gaze upon the kissing bug, she rose to her feet before aiming the point of her blade at the insect.

"You annoying pest!" Spat the bug, "who even the hell are you?"

Fata smirked under her mask, "So that's a no to dinner then?"

The bug's eyes shot open, "What?!" He snarled. He flexed his forearms, causing a blade to flare out from each one. "Am I!" He barked, slashing away at Fata between the gaps of his speech, "Just some! Toy! To you?!"

Fata dodged the first three swings with ease then parried on the fourth, catching the kissing bug's blade with her own.

"I wasn't talking to you," she glared at him before speaking again, "So Jay, what do you think?"

"Alice, you know I would," a male voice echoed from a commlink in her helmet. "But we're on the verge of locating the third key. You know that-"

"Yeah yeah," she huffed before shoving the kissing bug into the balcony rail with her open hand, "that gate won't open itself."

"Thank you for understanding," Jason told her from his end of the comlink. "Now handle that dopant."

"Don't worry," she shut off the comlink, "I will."

"I don't get it!" Growled the kissing bug as he forced himself up via the rail, glaring at Fata as he did so. "How are you blocking whatever I throw at you?!"

Fata looked at him then held up her open hand. "Since I made contact with you I know all about your past, present and future," she told him, pulling her silver gaia memory from her driver, same model as the one used by Alex only missing one slot. "And your rampage, ends here. The future is secured."

She slammed her memory into a slot on her sword, the blade glowing brighter than before.

"FATA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" cried the memory, Fata raising her sword over her head as the blade began to charge.

"FATAL STRIKE!" Roared Fata as she brought the blade down hard upon the kissing bug dopant, causing the fiend to burst upon impact.

Moments later, Fata stood on the ground outside one of the two skyscrapers and had reverted to her civilian form. A 30 year old version of Alice.

With arms crossed and a sulumn look on her face, she watched as a pale man with long greasy black hair was loaded in the back of a police car. He was dressed in a black long sleaved shirt and matching pants with a torn brown long coat stained with oil over top of everything else.

As the door was shut, a young police officer in his early twenties came up to her. "Evening… Ms Fata," he tipped his hat to her. He looked at her, taking in a big gulp as the simple act of being in her presence caused him to sweat.

"To you as well, officer Sampson," she looked at him, saluting him while grinning ear to ear. She managed a slight chuckle, "to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Oh… nothing really…" the officer gulped once again. His eyes hit the ground as he handed her a flower from behind his back. "This is for you."

She stared at the flower neatly wrapped in plastic, blinking for a moment in surprise before her smile returned to her face. "Oh my.. its beautiful officer Sampson." She took the flower in her hand, staring at it for a while and admiring its beauty.

"N-Not nearly as beautiful as you, Ms Fata," Sampson managed, his face completely red as his heart pounded in his chest.

Alice smirked, eyeing the officer before speaking again, "Gordon.. can you look at me for a moment?"

"Hmm?" Sampson turned to face her, "of course, but wh-"

Before Sampson could finish talking, Alice leaned in a placed her lips against his.

"Knock off the formal crap while we're alone?" She asked him between kisses, "I get enough of that from my husband."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her as he returned each of her gentle kisses with one of his own. "Of course Alice.. anything you ask…"

After planting a good number of kisses onto the officer, Alice leaned into simply nuzzling up against him. "So, Gordon.." she eyed him in the corner of her vision, "what does this evening have in store for you?"

"I'm not sure," Gordon chuckled as he held her, "what do you see?"

"Hmm," she kissed his cheek, holding it there for a moment before pulling away, "not much… meaning I'm involved through most of it.." she grinned at him, "though I do see you leaving a restaurant, with a satisfied grin on your face."

"Meaning you and I are gonna have dinner?" Gordon asked, his grin widening some.

"By the looks of things," Alice nodded then stepped away while holding Gordon's hand. "Maybe some dessert too, if we're lucky." She winked at him.

"I'd like that," Gordon grinned at Alice, placing another kiss upon her lip.

As this happened, the two ghostly butterflies came to rest on a lamp post just above the two lovers in the midst of their embrace.

"Mom…" Alex groaned as he stared down at the younger versions of his mother and father, "did you seriously bring me back here just to watch you and dad making out?"

"Not entirely," Butterfly Alice giggled at her son, "besides, I've seen you doing far worse."

Alex's eyes shot open, his gaze darting over to the blue butterfly that was his mother, "H-How to you mean?" he asked frantically.

"Madison, Ashley and Cole," she cooed gently, eyeing him, "you're as frisky as I was when I was your age… Though I personally would have settled down with Ashley myself. But it isn't my job to question your choices?"

"What in the…" Alex blinked, then he gasped, "Mom! I never did anything with Cole!"

"You didn't?" Butterfly Alice blinked, "Huh, you must've done something to negate that future… or it simply hasn't happened yet." She shrugged, "Oh well. Again, I cannot question your choices."

Alex glared at the ghostly blue butterfly, "Can I question one of yours?"

"Of course," Butterfly Alice said, "go right ahead."

"You mentioned three men who changed your life before we came here…" Alex said, "the first two are Jason and dad, right?"

"You would be correct," Butterfly said as a flurry of snow whipped around them, blocking their view of the past version of Alice and Gordon below. "The third meanwhile…"

The snow parted, revealing the red and blue butterflies to be on the walls of a bank just before closing. A young man sat at a desk, flipping through a catalog while eyeing the clock every now and again.

"Jim," a dark skinned male waved to the man behind the desk as he came up to him with a grin on his face, "you getting out at closing tonight, or is the boss making you work late again?"

"Actually Noah, I'm getting out the same time as you for once," the desked male named Jim said with a grin, eyeing the other male as he began to blush a bit. "I uh.. Don't suppose you'd be doing anything tonight after work?"

"Well, I do have these tickets for tonight at midnight," the dark skinned, Noah, male told Jim, "wanna make a date of it?"

Jim gasped, his heart begining to pound inside his chest. As this scene continued, Butterfly Alice above smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Young love…" she muttered to herself, her gaze moving to the front door to the bank which had been frozen over due to the weather outside, "but one that will not go on without disturbance."

Suddenly, the lights to the bank shut off as the glass doors shattered from the outside in.

"GET DOWN!" Noah shouted, shoving Jim to the floor behind the desk.

The two took cover just as shards of glass and ice drove themselves into the floor, walls, ceiling and even furniture of the front lobby. Jim panted, looking over from beyond the desk to see what happened.

"What the hell?" he questioned as the dust cleared.

Footsteps echoed out from the dust as out from the debris came a skeletal warrior, clad in armor and covered head to toe in thick jagged ice. Jim gasped at the sight of the frozen warrior, shaking under the body of Noah who was still stunned from the shock of everything.

Stepping more into the bank's lobby, the warrior eyed the automatic tellers that lined the leftmost wall of the room before proceeding to march towards them. As the frozen warrior approached the machines, Jim eyed a red alarm switch that was grafted to the underside of his desk. With an unsteady breath, he reached for the button only for the smallest shard of glass to shift ever so slightly beneath him.

This caused the frozen warrior to stop dead in his tracks. The room hung so silent that you could hear a pin drop as Jim and Noah stared at the frozen warrior, the warrior moments later shooting a glare towards the both of them.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Alex asked his mother as he watched helpless from the wall in his red butterfly form.

Alice shook her head, "These are but shadows of what happened long ago.." she said as a flurry of wind began to engulf the two butterflies again, "besides, you probably get the picture by now." The flurry parted, the pair of ghostly butterflies now on the chandelier of a fancy restaurant, "It's time for this vision to continue."

The calm strum of violens filled the air of the restaurant as Alice guided her son's gaze to a table just below them where her past self and Gordon sat across from one another with a glass of red wine in both of their hands and a small but elegant dessert set before the both of them.

"This was a wonderful idea Alice," Gordon said with a grin on his face, looking to the woman in front of her as he put his glass out to her, "I'll be sure to cover at least my half when my pay comes in."

"You silly boy," Alice laughed, clinking her glass to his, "don't worry about it. It's my treat."

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

"Of course," Alice nodded, "I needed this, more than you know."

"Things are getting pretty bad with that husband of yours, aren't they?" Gordon raised another question, his face becoming more serious as he did so.

Alice looked him in the eye, a serious expression coming to her face as well. The two sat there in silence for a while, that was until Alice's phone began to ring. She fished it out from her purse and looked at the caller ID.

"Joel?" she questioned.

"The chief?" Gordon asked. "What does he want?"

"Guess we'll have to see." Alice answered the phone and raised it to her ear, "Talk to me."

"Alice, where are you right now?" A younger version of Joel's voice echoed from the other end of the line.

"Just sitting down for dinner with a very important person," she eyed Gordon, stroking his hand before winking at him, "myself."

"Jason cancelled on you again, didn't he?" Joel huffed, then let out a tired sigh. "Look, I know it's late but.. We have a situation."

Alice's gaze sharpened upon her phone, "Send me the location," she said as she got up from her seat, "I'll head there now."

"Roger," Joel said, "be safe out there."

"Aren't I always?" Alice smirked, hanging up the phone and putting it back into her purse.

"I'm.. guessing that means you have to go?" Gordon asked, looking up to her with sadness in his eyes.

"Seems so…" she told him, looking to him before cupping his cheek. "But I'll make it short, okay?" She leaned into him and kissed him passionately on the lips. As she did so, a tear formed in her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Mom…" the red butterfly Alex asked from the chandelier, "are you crying?" The blue butterfly Alice nodded. "Why?"

"I can glimpse into someone's future through touching them," the blue butterfly explained, "and I get the most clear visions when I kiss someone. However, if there is a single moment where I am involved it is neatly removed like cut pages from a book." She let out a heavy sigh, "When I kissed your father that night, his future was the clearest I had ever seen it."

The red butterfly Alex gulped, "Meaning…?"

The blue butterfly Alice nodded, "This was the night where I learned he would outlive me."

The flurry of snow picked up around the two butterflies again, this time placing them atop a police car outside the destroyed bank that had been frozen over. A much younger Joel Revant stood in front of the ruined building, sirens and red and blue light blaring from the police card and emergency vehicles that surrounded him.

Joel stood there in the snow with a lit cigarette, watching as a frozen solid Jim and Noah were pulled out from the rubble and placed onto stretures.

This was when Alice arrived on a white motorcycle with a silver F tampographed on the side and a blue butterfly making up the windscreen. Removing her helmet and hoping off her bike, she approached Joel from behind.

"Your lads beat you to this one, huh?" Alice asked Joel quietly.

Joel nodded, "Would have needed to ruin your date if they hadn't." He told her, giving her a stern yet sorry glance. He then held out a key on a blue plastic chain, "This was found among the rubble," he handed the key to her, "it doesn't belong to the bank."

"Doesn't mean the target dropped it," she told him.

"That's why you're here," Joel said, taking a puff from his cigerette. He then motioned his head toward the two victims. "Do your thing."

Alice nodded then looked to the two stretures, raising her hands to the medics who were wheeling them to a near by ambulance.

"Excuse me," she said to the medics, removing her gloves from her hands, "I need to see those two for a moment."

The one dark skinned officer raised a brow at her. "Why should we?"

"That's classified Marcoh," Joel barked to him, "just do as she says."

The officer Marcoh glanced from the woman infront of him to his superior then back to the woman.

"Alright." He nudged the other officer, stepping away from the stretures while keeping his gaze fixed upon Alice.

Alice simply grinned at Marcoh, then approached the two frozen victims. With a quick breath in and out, she placed her hand atop the heads of the frozen victims. Suddenly, images of the scenes that placed them in their current state flashed before her eyes.

From Jim and Noah's conversation, to the frozen warrior's attack. All became revealed to her along with the voice of the frozen warriors, with words that sent a chill down Alice's spine.

"I will obtain what I seek," the frozen warrior's voice growled, "without fail."

Upon hearing those words, Alice removed her hands from the heads of the frozen men. She breathed heavily for a moment, then regained her warm grin as she turned to Marcoh and the other officer.

"Thank you gentlemen," she bowed to them, "and merry Christmas."

As she walked away, the other officer blinked then looked over to Marcoh. "I'm jewish…"

Marcoh looked to the other officer then simply shrugged.

Off to the side, Joel put out his cigerette as Alice approached him. "Well?" He asked her quietly.

"A skeletal warrior encased in ice and frozen armor," she told him quietly.

"So, its the Freeze Dopant we're up against," Joel let out a heavy sigh. "I was wondering when that memory would sufface again."

"Wasn't that little troublemaker your handy work?" Alice eyed him with a smirk, "in your delusional attempt to reverse engineer the Yuki memory so we wouldn't need to face its owners?"

Joel shot a glare at her, "You've heard the rumors, the Shirayuki clan is not one to taken lightly… Especially since I hear their current head is the queen of not messing around."

"Oh really? I thought that was your wife," Alice teased him.

Joel sighed then shook his head, "re-railing the conversation." He looked to her, "you want my help on this one?"

"Joel, tomorrow is Christmas Eve," he told him, "help me by being the husband and father I know Jason never will be."

"Alright, but tell me one thing," Joel narrowed his gaze upon Alice, "when you look in Jason's future… what do you see?"

Alice stared at Joel in silence, the loud clash of swords echoing in the back of her mind. After a moment, her grin returned, "My reason to never becoming a mother."

"Mom…" the red butterfly Alex spoke from the hood of the car as he turned to look at the blue butterfly, "did you not want me?"

"Of course I did…" Alice sniffled, "you and your friends have fought the dopant named Vainglory, haven't you?"

Alex nodded, "We have…"

"Then you know what visions brought fear upon this past version of me," Alice told her son, "this foolish, timid.. true version of me."

Suddenly, before Alex could even respond, the flurry of snow returned and engulfed them both. Alex's eyes darted around the flurry.

"Now where are we going?" He asked.

"Sorry Alex," Alice said with a heavy heart, "but not all miracles can be performed in one night. Or without seeing things that we'd rather leave… behind us."

The flurry parted and the pair of butterflies landed atop a small hook on a coat rack early the next morning. They were now in the living room of a house, right next to the door and most importantly beside the past Alice who was busy putting on her shoes.

"Late night.. early morning?" Alex asked.

The blue butterfly Alice nodded her head. "Not like I could sleep in a bed all by myself anyway."

"By yourself?" Alex asked, this time raising a brow.

"Just watch," Butterfly Alice told him.

Alex turned his red butterfly head back to the past version of his mother just in time for the door to open to allow Jason to enter the house.

The past Alice looked up, a grin coming to her face upon seeing her husband. "Oh Jason," she cooed to him, "I missed you."

"I should hope so," Jason yawned as he entered. "Considering we made a break through in the gate project."

"Oh…" Alice's smile faded, "that's good…"

"Good?" He looked at her with a raised brow. Then he smirked, "its great my beloved. We have located the Ryu-O memory, barely guarded unlike Yuki."

"I see, that IS great," Alice put on a voice of enthusiasm. "Maybe to celebrate we could…" she bit her lip, then flexed up her brow.

Jason glared at her, "Alice.. I'm tired," he told her, "after I sleep, okay?"

Alice let out a disappointed huff, "Fine, you go and sleep."

"Thank you for understanding," he looked at her. He then blinked, raising a brow, "where are you going anyway?"

"Does that matter?" She glared back at him, "I'll be home when you wake up."

Jason let out a huff of his own, balling his hand into a tight fist. However, after a moment he let out a sigh then placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Fine, just be safe alright?" He cooed to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I need you in tact."

"Don't worry," Alice cooed back, placing her hand over top of his. She paused for a moment then spoke again, "I will be."

With a yawn, Jason waved to her then made his way upstairs and vanished from sight within moments. Once he was gone, Alice shuttered.

"So," She stared at her open hand. Then, taking a deep breath, she closed her hand into a fist, "his future is set then?"

"You refused to accept it," Alex asked the blue butterfly version of his mother, "didn't you?"

"People do stupid things when it comes to love," butterfly Alice said as the pair of them began to be engulfed by the flurry of snow again. "You and I aren't the only ones bond to that truth."

As the snow parted, the two butterflies found themselves on the wall of a hallway inside a run down apartment building. The past Alice stood before a door marked with the numbers 702, eyeing the key in her hand that was marked with the same number.

Taking in a big gulp, she knocked on the door. Gripping the key tight with one hand, she dug her other hand into her pocket and tightly gripped her gaia memory.

"Just a minute," a tiny voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Alice gasped upon hearing just a high pitched and young sounding voice, her stance shaking slightly as a footstep followed by a wooden thud began to approach the door. A step, then a thud, a step then a thud. With each repeat of the same pattern, Alice eyed the elevator at the end of the hallway, the same one she came out of.

"I should go," she thought in her head.

However, before she could take a single step in any direction, the door opened and her gaze was drawn back to it.

"Yes?" The tiny voice called out, a small black girl with long braids poking her head and a single arm out of the door. "Can I help you ma'am?"

Alice's heart sank upon seeing the child, her lower lip quivering as she released her hold on her gaia memory.

"Actually… yes…" Alice managed, kneeling down to meet the child's gaze. "Are your parents home? I need to speak with them."

The child shook her head. "Dad is at work," the child told Alice, "sorry."

"Eva?" The harsh voice of an older man called out from just over Alice's shoulder, "I thought I told you not to open the door for anyone."

Alice turned over to the source of the voice, a much older black male with buzzed hair and a scar over his eye looming above her. His hands with cut up, as was the pale grey jumpsuit and black coat he wore and brown work boots. He was covered in dust and smelled like paint and oil.

"Daddy!" The girl cheered with joy, hoping out from behind the door and darting over to the older man. "Finally you're home."

Alice's eyes shot open, noticing as the girl went to her father a sight she would never forget. The girl Eva was missing her right arm and left leg, using a simple wooden crutch to support herself.

"Yes, and I'm glad to be home," the male hugged his daughter, shooting a glare towards Alice, "considering we have a guest."

"This woman said she needed to speak with you dad," Eva told him.

"Did she now," he raised a brow at Alice as he rose back to his feet, "about what exactly?"

"It's a lot to explain actually," Alice told him, narrowing her gaze upon the man, "may I come in for a moment?"

A flurry of snow engulfed the red and blue butterflies, placing them moments later on a table in front of the key marked 702 between Alice and the man who sat opposite one another.

"Joshua Miller, correct?" The past Alice asked, getting a nod from the male who sat in front of him. "Mind telling me what you were doing last night between eight and ten PM?"

"Can't recall the exact details," Joshua shrugged, "had to work the graveyard shift at the factory, so I ran a few errands before hand."

"I see," Alice narrowed her gaze upon Joshua, "Any of those errands evolve a bank? A long Kane and Upper Hunter Street?"

"Can't say I remember the address," he told her, "but I did make a withdrawal."

"Joshua," Alice reached out her hand, about to take hold of the male's when he suddenly pulled his hand back while taking the key off the table.

"Well, is that all you need?" He glared at Alice, "Cause to be honest, this is my only day off work this week and I'd rather not waste it talking to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Alice gawked at him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone who hasn't had to work for anything in their lives," his glare sharpened, "is that a good enough answer for you?"

Alice looked him in the eye then let out a tired sighed, "No, but it's the best I'm going to get I suppose."

"Then I guess we're done talking, aren't we?" Joshua asked her, putting his key into his pocket.

"I guess we are…" Alice got up from her seat, then walked away from the table. Taking a look around the disheveled apartment, she had a sudden thought, "that girl.. she's yours right?"

"Of course she is," he told her, his voice softening slightly, "I wouldn't steal her."

"Was she born like that?" Alice asked.

"Why do you care?" Joshua spat back.

"Just answer the question," she told him, looking at him from over her shoulder. "What happened?"

Joshua was struck speechless. After a second of looking Alice in the eye, he let out a huff then stared off to the hallway that lead to Eva's bedroom.

"It was a car accident, alright…" he told her, "it took my wife Olivia.. and left her like that." He breathed, "But I'm not gonna let her live like that forever."

"Is that why you work so hard?" She asked him.

Joshua nodded, "I'm gonna make sure she's able to walk again," he looked to Alice with a stern gaze, "without fail."

Upon hearing those words, the past version of Alice sharpened her gaze upon Joshua. "Alright, I think I've gotten all that I need," she spoke thusly as she made her way out of the one bedroom apartment.

The red butterfly Alex eyed the male who loomed above him. "Mother… what did you do?" The blue butterfly Alice did not answer. "Mom!" Alex called out to his mother, turning to face her, "Tell me!"

"Sorry Alex…" Alice's voice echoed in Alex's head as cracks began to form in the body of the blue butterfly, "this is something you'll need to witness on your own."

Alice's butterfly body shattered to pieces, scattering into the air.

"MOTHER!" Alex cried out, reaching out to the blue butterfly fragments only for the flurry of snow to return and whisk him away.

As the snow parted, Alex found himself flying out from it atop a roof at night in front of an all too familiar hooded dopant in blood red robes and golden demonic armor.

Alex gasped, stopping dead in his tracks as he stared at the red dopant, "Fury…"

"Getting pretty desperate to call upon me," the armored dopant smirked under his hood, "don't you think Fata?"

Alex turned around, his butterfly eyes shooting open when he saw the past version of Alice standing at the edge of the room facing the full moon with her back to Fury.

"I was unable to make contact with the target, so I don't know what he is planning," Alice told him, turning to face Fury ever so slightly. "As much as I know I'll come to regret this, I need your eyes Fury."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say," Fury returned, cocking up a brow at Alice, "but what's in it for me?"

Alice held up a blood red gaia memory marked with an R that was styled to looked like it was screaming in agony. "From Vainglory's top shelf of classifieds," she told him, tossing the memory over to Fury.

Fury caught the memory, "Ruthless," he read off, "what does it do that makes it so special?"

"Aside from a power increase, it will grant you the power of any memory you witness the destruction of," she said, holding her hand out to him. "Is that a deal?"

Fury's smirk grew wider, the hooded dopant reaching out and firmly grasping Alice's hand. "Deal."

Fury tightened his grasp around Alice's hand, Alice gritting her teeth as a series of horrid images flashed before her eyes. In that single moment she saw blood, death and screams that made her heart swell ache and tremble.

After that single moment, Alice pulled her hand away and began panting frantically.

"Something the matter?" Fury asked her, smirking under his hood.

"Just start the process," Alice ordered him.

"As you wish," he laughed, saluting her before taking a step back and breathing in deep.

From his shoulder sprouted several orbs with the pattern of a demonic eye on each of them. With the snap of his finger, they scattered to the winds. Fury and Alice stood there in silence for a moment, then Fury broke it.

"Sinch and Deltaware avenue," he told Alice, "Two blocks away from its YBC branch… and closing."

"I'm on it," Alice nodded then leapt off the roof.

As she fell, she pulled out her silver gaia memory and struck its activation button, "FATA!" Cried the memory as her driver formed around her waist.

"Heshin," she said as she slipped her gaia memory into her driver, switching her belt to its active position.

"FATA!" Cried the driver to the strum of a harp, her armor forming around her in a spiralling flurry of butterflies made of pale blue light.

She hit the ground, landing on her motorcycle as it passed by on the road and took her off down it like a speeding bullet fresh out of the barrel.

The red butterfly Alex watched from the roof in awe. Fury directly behind as he snickered, "better catch them while you can." He muttered to himself.

Hearing those words, Alex took off towards his mother's destination. In his current form it didn't take him long, arriving in front of closed bank on a dead street just as his mother rolled up to the same curb.

Fata hopped off her bike and marched passed her son and right up to the steps of the bank, Alex turning just in time to see Joshua sitting on the top of the steps with his eyes fixed into a glare directly upon Fata.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Kamen Rider Fata," Joshua said as he rose to his feet, looking down to the woman before him. "But never in all my years did I think you would show your face at my home."

"So, when did you know?" Fata asked him, taking a step back and gripping the hilt on her belt.

"I had my suspicion the moment I saw you,"he told her as he stepped down from the steps to meet on her level, "but when you reached for my hand, that's when I knew it was you."

"Then I'll say this once," she pulled off her hilt, gripping it tight as she switched on the pale blue blade of her sword, "come peacefully, and all this will be over before you know it."

Joshua scoffed. "Like hell it will," he glared.

Suddenly, Joshua kneed Fata in the gut, stunning her and knocking back as he pulled out a pale blue gaia memory from his pocket and struck the activation button.

"FREEZE!" Roared the memory as a connector port appeared on Joshua's neck, the man driving it into his skin.

With his bones shifting and contorting, Joshua let out an agonizing roar as he was transformed into the frozen skelatal warrior, the Freeze dopant. Fata recovered from the hit just in time for her to lock eyes with Freeze, the dopant raising his flared hands at her before firing a storm of violent wind and razor sharp ice at her.

Fata gasped, leaping three steps to the side and two steps back just in time for the storm to tear apart a parking metre and a pair of cars just behind where she once stood leaving only ribbons and twisted metal incased in ice behind.

"You pulled your punches against those two boys," Fata narrowed her gaze upon Freeze, "didn't you?"

"Bait," he glared at her as he moved his hand to line up with the white rider, "for the real catch."

"Sorry, but there isn't a net strong enough to hold me," she told him, pointing her sword at the dopant. "FURY!"

Suddenly, a pair of Fury's eyes appeared beside Freeze then detinated around him, kicking up dirt and debris while knocking him off his feet. Freeze shot a burst of cold air to propell himself back on to his feet then shot a second to clear the debris.

"Damm you!" He snarled, aiming his hands back to Fata only to find that she vanished. In the second it took Freeze to gasp at the sight of this, he soon found himself being grabbed by the head with the laser of Fata's sword at his throat.

"Stand down now, and I'll make this easy for you," Fata told him as she held him in place. "Think about this for a moment Joshua, you think your daughter wants you doing this?"

"My daughter…" snarled, Freeze shooting a glare over his shoulder to Fats, "is the reason why I'm doing this."

Before Fata could so much as respond, Freeze blasted her with his storm of violent wind and razor ice and sent her hurling back into a wall at the base of the stairs to the bank.

"With the status you have, do you have any idea how much a prosthetic arm and leg costs?!" He barked at her, blasting her some more with his storm to freeze her legs and arms to the wall. "Sure, I'll go to prison for what I'm doing…" he narrowed his gaze upon Fata as he began freezing her chest, "but I'd give my life to see Eva walk on her own two feet again!"

"You think she wants that?!" Fata barked at him from within the ice, "To live a life without you?!"

Freeze glared at her, his hand slowly raising to Fata's head. "I will do anything for those I love," he told Fata before blasting her face with wind and ice, "without fail."

Once Fata was fully encased in ice, Freeze turned his gaze to the bank. Heading up the steps, Freeze blew out the doors of the bank one moment then came out with a large sack full of money the next. Heading back down the stairs, he shot one last glare at Fata before turning away from her and disappearing into the night.

With a heavy heart, the red butterfly Alex flew over to his mother frozen in ice and landed on her shoulder.

"No way…" he muttered with a gulp, "this can't be the way the story ends…"

Laughter filled the air. "Did you not foresee these events Fata?" Fury's voice echoed over the wind as the red hooded dopant approached the frozen rider. He eyed her, "Unless, my theory of how your visions work is true," he smirked under his hood as a pair of eyes formed out from his shoulder armor. "How tragic.. you can gaze into anyone's future but your own."

"Damn it Fury!" Alex gritted his teeth at the image of the horrid dopant.

"Do not fear little Fata," Fury cackled as his eyes drew closer to Fata, "I'll be sure to inform Vainglory of what lead to your demise.. well, save for my involvement."

He raised his hand to snap his fingers, when suddenly a red glow began to pulse from within the ice. Fury gasped, leaping back just as the ice exploded from within and Fata emerged from it. Only this time, she was different from how she went in.

{Insert Battle Theme: "Progress" by Ayumi Hamasaki

Her armor now sparkled a brilliant gold in place of white, and the red eyes of her mask now burned red like a powerful flame.

"Dad told me about this," Alex said in awe over his mother's shoulder as a pair of bright red butterfly wings flared out from Fata's back. "Kamen Rider Fata… Miracle Form!"

Fata clenched her fist tight, raising it to the moon as it burned with the same red energy of her wings and mask. "The future is secured," she declared before taking off into the sky with a single kick off the ground.

Alex followed his mother, reaching the sky just in time to see Miracle Fata turn her gaze from her the moon to the ground. It was then that she spotted Freeze, darting down an alleyway only six blocks away from the bank he had just robbed.

"Just as I foresaw it," she said to herself, flapping her wings to descend upon Freeze.

"Wait a minute, if she can't see anything that involves her than how did she see where would be?" Alex thought to himself as he followed his mother's flight path. "Unless…" he gasped just as Fata landed in front of Freeze, "the moment he was away from her was the gap she needed."

Freeze gritted his teeth and snarled as Fata rose her sharpened gaze fixed firmly upon the dopant. "I let you live out of pity," he told her as he raised his free open hand in her direction, "clearly, that was my mistake!"

He unleashed a blast of razor ice upon Fata just as she closed her wings around her. The longer her maintained the storm, the more dust filled the air until her could barely see two inches in front of his face.

It was then that Freeze halted his attacked and pulled back his arm back to his chest with a closed fist. The air hung still for a moment, until a single droplet of water on the top of his fist told him everything. The cloud he stood in was not dust, it was steam.

A crunch echoed from behind him, Freeze turning just in time to see the red eyes of Miracle Fata staring back at him. She carved through the steam with her sword, it now bearing a blade of the same color as her mask with a much greater length and width. With her new overcharged sword in hard, she sliced through Freeze's armor with a clean stroke off her rebound swing then swung her sword again to carve into his chest armor with sparks flying off the dopant with each hit he took.

After the third swing of her sword, Fata flared out the red butterfly wings on her back and beat them once in Freeze's direction. This single flap of her wing resulted in a shockwave that hurled Freeze back into a wall several feet behind him, driving him deep into the face of it as shards of shattered brick and cement scattered across the ground.

Once Freeze was embedded in the wall, Fata approached him and lowered her blade and wings so they faced parallel to the ground "And now, Freeze Dopant Joshua Miller!" The powered up rider declared as she removed her gaia memory from her driver and placed it into sword. "Your rampage, ends here!"

"FATA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" Her memory roared as the energy of her blade began to glow brighter than it had been before, signaling the charging up of Fata's final attack.

Fata struck a red button on the side of her sword's hilt, then raised her sword across her chest, "Miracle Strike!" She cried as she rushed in and struck Freeze across his waist, the dopant's memory being forced around and shattering as a direct result of the hit with his dopant form exploding soon after.

{End of Fight Theme}

As the dust cleared, Joshua fell to the ground in his civilian form with the snow cushioning his fall. Gritting his teeth and holding his side, he rose to his knees only to be greeted by Alice back in her own civilian form holding out a small stack of papers to him.

"And your future... is secured," she told him as she knelt down and placed the papers in his hand.

Joshua stared at the papers, realizing that they were a set of blank cheques with Alice's name on them. "What are these for?"

"That's for you to decide," she told him as she gently cupped his cheek. "Pay for your daughter's prosthetics, start a new life for yourself. Write down as much as you want, and I will cover it."

Joshua glanced up to meet Alice's gaze, "Why are you doing this?" he asked her as sirens began to be heard in the distance.

"Letting me live was your mistake," she told him, "not helping you sooner was mine." She rose to her feet then faced then mouth of the alleyway as red and blue lights began to flash brightly from outside it. "Now get going."

Joshua looked to the lights, then shoved the cheques into his pockets. "Someday, I will repay you for this." He told her before darting down further into the alleyway.

Stooping down to the ground to pick up the fragments of the Freeze Memory, Alice faced the oncoming police lights before heading out of the alleyway.

"ALICE!" Gordon cried out as he rushed up to her from his squad car. "What happened? Where's the target?"

"He got away from me Gordon, but.." she held her hand up and opened it to show the broken memory in her hands, "it's over nonetheless."

Gordon looked to her, a serious expression coming to his face. "You're not going after him?"

"If he tries to rob another bank, that will be it for him," she told him, then let out a yawn. Stretching out her arm, she grabbed Gordon by the collar and pulled him in close then placed a deep kiss upon his lips. "Don't you think," she cooed to him, pulling away from her lover for a moment, "for the time being at least… we could focus on something else?"

Gordon stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest, "Y-Yes…" he nodded to her, "of course." He said before continuing the kiss Alice had started.

The red butterfly Alex fluttered over top of his mother and father, snow begining to fall around them in their embrace. After a moment of their passionate kiss, Alice and Gordon began to fade along with the rest of the scene as Alex reverted to his regular form inside a black void.

"Sampson took me to a hotel later that night," Alice told her saw as she came back in her human ghostly image before him. She laughed a little as she smiled at her son, "and I'm pretty sure you don't exactly want to see what we got up to there."

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Alex laughed a bit himself, donning a grin of his own as he looked to his mother. "Why did you choose to show me all this anyway?"

"Cause this single night…" Alice said, a tear forming in her eye as she cupped her son's cheek, "was what lead me down the path to getting the best gift I had ever gotten."

"Oh?" Alex blinked, "What would that be?"

"Alex," Alice let out a sigh, "do you know what happens nine months after this night?" Alex shook her head. With another sigh, Alice reached out a pulled her son in close, "It's when you, my son, were born."

Upon hearing those words, Alex snapped back to his apartment in the present day, tears running down his face as Madison stood in front of him holding his hand.

"Alex?" Madison called out to him gently, tightening her grip on his hands, "are you alright?"

Alex choked, taking in a heavy gulp before nodding. "Yeah… I'm alright," he sniffled as he wiped his eyes. He tightly gripped the memory in his hand, "I was just.. reminded of a few things is all."

Marcoh stood off to the side, watching the couple for a moment before taking a step forward. "It's getting awfully late.." he told them, raising his hand, "If you want, I could watch the boy seeing as how your sitter hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh Marcoh, it's Christmas Eve," Madison said softly, placing her hand over her chest before shaking her head, "we couldn't ask you to do that."

Marcoh held up his open hand to her, "Ms Tyler, it would be an honor to."

Madison and Alex stared at each other for a moment, thinking it over in their minds when suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Oh please be her!" Madison let out a heavy breath as she marched over to the door and opened it, her face lighting up at the sight of the grown woman on the other side. "Ms Miller! Finally you're here."

"Sorry, traffic was a nightmare in this weather," the woman laughed nervously as she came inside while brushing snow off herself. "So, where's the boy?"

"We just put him to bed not too long ago," Madison told her, "just keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Sure," the woman smiled, pulling off her coat to reveal that one of her arms were mechanical, "that's what I'm here for."

"Ms Miller?" Alex questioned as he stepped forward, taking a good look at her, "Eva Miller?"

The woman stared back at Alex, then blinked, "Well that is my name… but I guess this is my first time meeting you. She extended her hand, "How do you do?"

"Pretty good," he smiled at her, taking her hand and firmly shaking it, "and thank you for taking this job on such short notice."

"Hey, any friend of Tara is a friend of mine," she told him with a grin of her own. "Her son's a zanny little bugger, but he means well. Besides, if I can handle him, I can handle any rug rat."

"Speaking of," Alex pointed a finger at her, "how much does Tara normally pay you?"

"Twenty two an hour," she told him, then shrugged, "a bit extra if I need to clean up barf."

"Consider it doubled for tonight then," Alex told her. Eva's eyes shot open, as did Madison and Marcoh's.

Madison grabbed Alex by the collar and pulled him to her level. "Alex!" she scream whispered, "Can we really afford that?"

"I tucked a bit extra away, just in case," he told his wife, then eyed Eva in front of him, "Merry Christmas, Eva Miller."

Madison simply laughed, "Yes, okay…" she let out a blissful sigh, "Merry Christmas, one and all."

The End


End file.
